


Defying Gravity

by AGL03



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Baby Bomb Reveal, F/M, FitzSimmons - Freeform, I guess this is a theory fic, Tumblr Prompt, mama may
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 20:34:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14678988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGL03/pseuds/AGL03
Summary: Prompt:  Could you do a finale baby bomb reveal?  AKA Talbot is closing in and Robin gives Fitz a revelation.





	Defying Gravity

Hi Anon,

Well there was a rare bout of cooperation from the muse this morning:

Defying Gravity:

“Robin!” May called as loud as she dared as she worked her way through the industrial complex they had tracked Talbot too. Fitzsimmons had come up with a way to track the unique gravitational field his powers produced. 

They were here to rescue Robin and Polly who had been snatched from their safe house some hours before. Guilt gnawed in the pit of May’s stomach as they wouldn’t have been in danger in the first place had they just been left in hiding. Behind her Fitz had a tablet, that in theory would warn them if Talbot was getting close. 

She hadn’t wanted to bring Fitz on this mission either. She’d pressed Deke about their promise to never split up and part of it broke her heart that they were that afraid of losing each other that even a temporary separation could spell disaster for them. But the team had spread out and Fitz had a prototype for something they hoped would disrupt Talbot’s powers and knock him out until they could find a better containment option.

“Mom?” a tiny and scared voice called from the darkness and broke May from her thoughts. 

She rushed forward to find Robin huddled behind some pipes.

Seeing May, the little girl wasted no time moving into her arms where May pulled her close. 

May didn’t even have long enough to check the girl over or ask where her mother was before Robin let out a terrified whisper.

“He’s here.”

Not a second later Fitz yelped as he was hoisted into the air, out of May’s reach, and right in front of a floating Talbot. The tablet and containment device clattering to the floor, the warning too late. 

In one fluid motion May pulled her gun out and shoved Robin behind her. 

“Put him down,” she ordered.

Talbot merely gave her a soft smile and turned his full attention to Fitz. 

“Hello Agent Fitz, we are so happy you could join us today,” Talbot purred.

Fitz struggled a bit in the gravity field. “What do you want?” he finally asked as Talbot came even closer, his fingers turning a liquid silver.

“No,” Fitz cried immediately understanding his intent.

Talbot shushed him in what he likely thought was a soothing manner. “We need you Agent Fitz, your knowledge of Gravitonium and tech will make us even more powerful with even more ways to harness our powers. Dr. Hall is very excited to have another mind like yours join his.” 

As Talbot spoke the liquid began to spread, inching closer to the struggling engineer. May didn’t hesitate any longer, unloading her full clip at Talbot, and to her horror watched them swirl harmlessly around him before dropping to the floor without him even blinking an eye.   
“Don’t try to stop me Agent May, this is a great honor for Agent Fitz,” Talbot said. 

May was ready to physically attack him, she had promised Jemma before she left to watch out for him as Jemma stayed behind to care for Coulson. She had promised to bring him home. It was only a small tug on her jacket that stopped her.

May was about to chastise Robin for distracting her but the little girl shoved a picture into her hands. 

May looked at the drawing and let out a small gasp. The figures were Fitzsimmons, both dressed in the clothes they currently wore. The Fitz figure holding Jemma, their rings prominent, and very clearly a baby inside Jemma’s stomach.

“Glenn stop,” May screamed again as the Gravitonium was millimeters from Fitz’s hand. Using his given name gave him enough pause for her to continue. 

“Simmons is pregnant!” May shouted advancing and holding the picture up for him to see. 

“Jemma’s pregnant?” Fitz gasped, tears immediately making their way down his face as he looked at the picture.

May pressed forward again. “Your a father Glenn, you know the joy that comes with that. Of watching your wife carry your child, of holding them for the first time, of watching them grow up....do not take that from him...from them”. 

Talbots hand had reverted back to flesh and his head as cocked to the side as he studied the picture. 

“General,” Fitz said softly finally getting their old friend to look him in the eye. “Please, we’ve lost so much, please don’t take my baby girl from me.”

Without so much as another word Talbot nodded and slowly lowered Fitz to the ground. The younger mans legs giving out as soon as the force restraining him was released. 

“I’ll do you one better Agent Fitz, I’m going to save the world so she has a better world to grow up in,” Talbot said before he opened a hole in the building’s roof and flew out before either Fitz or May could try to talk him out of it. 

With the threat gone Fitz couldn’t help but pull Robin into a hug, “Thank you,” was all he managed to get out before he took the picture from May to study it. 

“Let’s get back to the Zephyr, we’ll need to track where he is going,” May said helping Robin put on her back back. 

“He’s going there,” Robin said pointing to a globe that lay in the rubble. 

Fitz tore himself away from the picture and picked it up, spinning the globe until he found the circled city. “Call ahead and we’ll get the city evacuated...though with a city of this size I don’t think we’ll be able to get everyone out before he starts digging.” 

Less than an hour later they were back on the Zephyr and en route to help with evacuations. As May got Robin settled and went to check on Coulson Fitz immediately ran to the med bay. 

Jemma met him halfway, tears streaming anew when she saw him. They hadn’t told her the whole story but she did know that Talbot had tried to absorb him.   
She nestled herself in the crook of his neck and clutched his shirt so tight her knuckles were white. “Never leaving each others side again,” she said in a shaking voice. “And I mean it times time, never again.”

Fitz wrapped on arms around her, his own grip no less intense as he kissed the top of her head. “Never again,” he agreed. 

His free hand pulling the drawing from his pocket.

“We have more reason than ever now,” He said showing her the picture. 

With a start Jemma realized it was a drawing of them, in this moment. Herself wrapped in Fitz’s arms, looking at a piece of paper, a tiny baby drawn on her stomach. 

“I’m pregnant,” Jemma breathed as Fitz now free hand went to caress her stomach. 

“Never again,” he echoed. “I am never leaving my girls again.”


End file.
